Pets
Requirements You must complete a quest that is available at Level 11 before you are able to purchase from Mugin. Completion of this quest will award you with a pet Rutoro who cannot evolve like other purchased pets. Obtaining a Pet You can buy an unknown egg from the NPC Mugin, located in Flygheim. Mugin will not allow you to purchase items until the quest offered at Level 11 is completed. Each egg costs 10000g. Right click to turn the egg into a random pet. As of March 24th 4 types of pets will be purchaseable through the Gkash shop. Pet Collection You can open the pet menu by pressing "P" There you will see its status, lvl, and other information. You must "Call" your pet to allow it to gain exp and be useful. Your pet has a limited inventory. When you are in the sky, left click a node and press collect. Your pet will begin moving to that node and begin collection unless the node is too far away. It is recommended that you approach the node first and then press collect, as being too far away from your pet can cause it to become lost. Items in your pet's inventory can be right clicked in order to move those items into your own inventory. * NOTE: Do not use auto collect scrolls as you will most likely lose your pet. You are much better off manually collecting. Pet Satisfaction *Pet satisfaction goes up by 5, 4, 3, 2 or 1 every time a pet manually collects from a magic fragment on the overworld based on their current level of satisfaction. *Pet satisfaction is lowered by 50 when a quest is abandoned. *Pet satisfaction is lowered by 50 when overloaded with items. (greater than 2x the amount of slots available currently?) *Pet satisfaction is lowered by 40 when lost. Additional Notes There are scrolls to evolve your pet. You can earn them at the stages. Scrolls are only usable every 15 pet levels, and the pet must be at maximum happiness/satisfaction and experience. If your pet gets lost, you can recover it talking to the NPC, Mugin. The NPC also sells pet resurrection scrolls for 50000 gran. Pet gain exp by: *Gathering magical stones in the sky. *Clearing stages. Must get an A in order for pet to get exp. Pet get around 5-8% of the exp you get. ** *Eating cooked fish. Pet gains 10 exp per fish. *Playing music. Pet gets 200 exp per score. ** Have not confirm the exact value yet. Pet Types Rutoro - Brown ragdoll Claren - Blue and white guy with floppy arms Marimo - White bunny in a pink + yellow outfit Etormi - Off-white puppy in brown armor Gkash Pets Zebta - Brown bear in a little Jacket Dracoon - Purple Dragon Elinia - A young sprite with red and black wings Eimy - A young sprite with pixie wings Minko - A black cat with white ear tips Unavailable Pets * Lena * Seromu * Iphimete * Pratsil * Solini * Ukeshu * Tiriri * Sobomot